


1d25 days - day 19 - Elf Discovery

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, No Smut, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the 1d25 days challenge on Tumblr</p><p>Harry isn't feeling the Christmas spirit.  He gets reminded in an unusual form...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25 days - day 19 - Elf Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> part of the 1d25 days challenge on Tumblre, a ficlet in 500 words
> 
> prompt was that the protagonist isn't feeling the Christmas spirit, will they find it in time?

Harry was pissed. Not in the drunk way but in the ‘I’m-not-very-happy’ way; the world was conspiring against him.

Car problems meant he couldn’t get home for Christmas, his mum was working till late on Christmas Eve so wouldn’t be able to travel down to him till nearly Boxing day, he’d lost his bank card and the new one wouldn’t be with him until New Year, and to top it all the queue at the counter was so long he would have been late back to work; which meant he hadn’t got any money to buy presents with, or Christmas food. Christmas was cancelled.

He was walking home, no money meant no bus fare, and The Salvation Army band was playing carols in the High Street. Even if he didn’t personally agree with their beliefs he normally enjoyed listening to them, a brass band playing carols had a certain Christmas air to them. This year though he felt like Scrooge, shoving his hand s in his pockets and sneering as he passed them.

When he arrived home, Harry kicked his mail to one side; there wasn’t anything other than cards and he wasn’t going to bother opening them. His only conciliation towards the festive season was a bowl of tangerines. No lights or decorations in his house this year. Digging out a microwave meal from his freezer and putting it on to cook, Harry turned on his TV, moaning to himself as channel after channel showed Christmas shows and films.

“Oh for Santa’s sake, lighten up will ya?” A small voice sounded.

Harry froze, eyes darting around the room. “Hello?” He squeaked.

“Down here!”

Harry looked down at the sofa beside him. A small elf, Harry guessed, sat beside him with his legs stretched out in front him and his hands resting on his lap.

“Hi!” The elf waved. “I’m Niall.”

Harry held a hand up, “Harry.” He said nervously.

“Yeah I know.” Niall replied, “And you’ve lost the Christmas Spirit.”

“I’ve got a bottle of vodka in the cupboard.” Harry jerked a thumb towards his kitchen, where the microwave beeped.

“Not that kind you arse! The meaning of Christmas. Look.” He pointed a very small remote at Harry’s TV and the screen changed; a montage of pictures from Harry’s childhood Christmas’ showing.

“How...?” Harry started.

Niall waved a hand, “Elf magic. Now really look.” He pointed to the screen. “Christmas means different things to different people, don’t get hung up on one aspect.”

Harry watched as pictures of him making sausage rolls with his mum came up, covered in flour and laughing. Another one of him and his sister drinking mulled wine on the sofa. Just then his phone rang.

“Hiya love!” His mum said when he answered. “Just to let you know we’ll be down tomorrow afternoon.”

After a brief chat, Harry hung up feeling a little more festive. He turned to Niall, “Do you know how to make sausage rolls?”

“Oh man,” Niall grinned, “Do I ever!”


End file.
